Minecraft mixup
by dc-discontinued
Summary: What happens when you become your minecraft skin... Youtubers involved
1. Chapter 1

**They had it coming ^,^ **

"Time to start a hunger games, with Jerome ~~" Mitch said in a sing-song tone, and he went on skype to see if Jerome, one of his best friends who lives in the united states, was on. While his p.c. started up, he went to the kitchen to get some food. When he walked back to his computer, he saw that he got a skype message from an old group chat with quentin, ian, adam, him, and jerome. Adam was just going on about something crazy that happened, then the group chat ended about a month ago. Now, Quentin was saying crazy stuff. He said, "HOLY BALLS IM A MUDKIP. IRL". Ian added to the subject, and so did Adam. Mitch was conviced something was going on. He went to the bathroom mirror to see his face was not his face, IT WAS HIS MINECRAFT SKIN! He looked at his hands, cubed. He looked at his feet, cubed. Everything, cubed! EVEN HIS.. im not even going to go there... He went back to his computer and spazzed on the keyboard. They started a group video call. Everyone picked up as video except for Jerome.

"Okay, what in the fudgin' world is going on? We are our MINECRAFT SKINS!" Mitch was mad and very confused.

"HOW SHOULD WE KNOW... okay, im already tired of it cause im craving butter now." Adam said.

"Jerome, are you there?"

"No. Jerome is not here right now, leave a message at the tone... BEEEEP." Mitch face palmed, or fist headed. I really dont know the minecraft terminology for this.

"Are you Chewbacca in a suit, like your skin?" Ian asked.

"No. Im a Santa bacca."

"So its only your current skin. Okay, we're learning things." Quentin added.

"I wonder how Tyler (MUNCHING BROTATO) is taking this." Adam thought.

"Jerome, let's see, put on the video thingy." Mitch asked him. And so Jerome put on the video cam. Adam and Quentin died on the floor laughing.

"How are we going to fix this?" Jerome asked trying to hide under his desk.

"i dont know. Adam, Quentin, stop laughing and start skyping other youtubers and see if the same thing is happening to them. Ian and Jerome, go on google and search up some voodoo things and spells. We are going to have some night." Mitch ordered. So they started to get to work.

**YES IT ALL COMING TOGETHER NOW...MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**YOUR WELCOME**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know what ur thinking about the last little 'cha cha slide' thing. "WTF WAS THAT". I'm at my friend's house and she's helping me (even though she doesnt know who the characters are :/) but she's helping me. So anyways the REAL CHAPETER! ****_ WARNING: THIS CHPTER HAS CUSSES AND SQIUDS... WATCH OUT FOR TEH SQUIDS_**

**ADAM'S POV.**

"HOW DO YOU TYPE WITH SQUARE HANDS" I bickered.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW" Quentin shouted back. I started to message Ty, Tyler, Log {**Y SO MANY TYLERS Y**}, Chim, AshleyMarie, Bashur, Bodil, Tobuscus, Ant, Ryan, Jordan, Charlie, Cupquake, and a lot more poeple.

_"HEllO AGaiN SKy."_ Something in the back of my head said.

"Shit... really, this really has to make EVERY minecraft situations real." I sighed.

_"ITs Me SKy, TeH SQuiD" _the little fucker said.

"Go away, I am busy, go eat your calamari you fucking cannibal." I continued messaging the 3 Tylers'.

_"W-well, fine then. I WilL RETurN"_ 'Teh squid' left.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT.**_

_"sKY. i KIndA BleW SOMETHinG UP. BY AcciDENt."_

"what is it this time"

_"UHH.. HoW do I expLian THis...i BLew Up ThE PAcific COst... Closest to Washington state..."_

"so you basically blew up my old house..." Good thing I moved to the new house in LA.

_"did i tell you how much i love you *HEARTS*~~"_

"Not working." I started to ignore him and went back to the chat with Mitch, Jerome...heh Jerome..., Quentin, and Ian.

"Sky, Quentin? Any intell?" Mitch, the appearent leader, asked.

"Yea, they all are there skins." Quentin said.

"We got some Voodoo recipes off of google, the most truthful place on earth." Jerome said sarcastically. Heh, Jerome...

"I dont know how this will help though." Ian added.

"No Jerome, Wikipedia is the most truthful place on earth, and Ian trust me it will help later." Mitch said.

"Now is then's later, telll us now." Ian said, making everyone confused.

"STOP TRYING TO BE SMART IAN!1!" Quentin shouted.

"I am adding people now" Jerome said quietly while the other 3 were fighting.

"What's going on here." Tyler (mUNCHING bROTATO) asked. People in the video chat stated talking.

"JEROME!"

"I phoned a friend-s." Jerome giggled. HEHE JEROME. Santa Bacca. HEHEHEHEHEHEh.

"Please explain the predicament we are in." Bashur asked politley.

"WE ARE OUR MINECRAFT SKINS AND WE DON'T KNOW WHY." Mitch said, getting aggravated.

"WE MUST FIND THE MURDERER!" I said trying to be funny and lightening the subject.

"My gawd." Jerome said.

"But who would do this?" Ant asked.

"I think i might know who." Mitch said as he left to get his cellphone to find the person on Twitter.

** MOO AHAHHAHAHAHA GUESS WHO THE MURDERER IS , CUZ ITS NOT THE BUTLER THIS TIME, SEBASTIAN IS TOO CLASSY FOR MURDER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM AN EVIL GENIUS! yes i added myself, follow me on twitter if you feel like it, i have 50 followers so i dont care anymore. im not telling my skype cuz i dont know any of you so HA and no Tyler (MUNCHINGBROTATO) doesnt follow me... well not yet . **

**MITCH'S POV.**

_"Where is she, where is she, WHERE IS SHE?!1!' _I thought.

"Found her! Her twitter is 'youtube_fandom'." I exclaimed.

"Isn't she that chick who sends us funny stuff. I follow her." Tyler (MUncHInG BROtatO) said. I went to her latest post. It was her spazzing out because Tyler followed her.

"Are you sure Mitch?" Adam asked.

"Trust me, its her. She sent me a picture of me as a MLP."

"Mitch... You have a valid point." Jerome agreed.

"Then, how are we going to prosecute her." Quentin asked, doubtfully.

"I can message her via twitter." Tyler said.

"Okay, you go do that, and get her skype." I ordered. Fast typing was soon heard.

"Kay, her skype is -" I searched her up and added her. She had a picture of Mega Mewtwo. 10 mintues later, she accepted and spazzed a message.

_**MESSAGE LOG:**_

YTF: HOLY SHIT!1!  
Mitch: Calm down, me and the others have to ask you a few questions. We are going to start a voice chat with only me, you, Jerome, Quentin, Adam, Ian, and Tyler.  
YTF: OKay. ^^

I ended the multi video chat Jerome created...again, and started a new one with the girl of interest.

"OH MY GURD AND HOLY SHITBATS!" The girl, YTF in this case, screamed.

"shit bats?" Quentin questioned.

" CALM DOWN, IM THE ONLY ONE WHO SCREAMS! AHHHHH" Adam screamed.

"You two sound alike, in some way..." Ian mentioned.

"Now on to the real reason for contacting you. We somehow turned into our minecraft skins and thought you had something to do with it." I asked politely.

"Oh... I had nothing to do with that...mostly because that happened to me too. I am a small minecraft youtuber too." She said... Wait, shes a youtuber too? You learn something new everyday.

"But i might know who, one sec." She started typing fast, "Yep, just what i thought... My friend Carrot went insane and borrowed London's Black Magic. That motherfucker." She said.

"So, PyschoCarrot?" Jerome asked.

"Yep." She said. I heard hissing in the backround.

"SATAN GO AWAY. Sorry, that was my kitten Karkitty being a bitch again. GO AWAY AND STOP HISSING AT JEROME! My cat hates you Jerome... Don't worry, She hates everyone!" Wow, cats hate baccas, learning something new by the minute.

"What are we going to do?" Ian asked.

"Everyone fly out to New York and go to the Smithhaven Mall on Longisland. Meet up so we can confront Carrot...AND DEFEAT HER!" YTF suggested.

"I guess there's no other choice. We'll be there by next week. Okay?"

"Fine with me."

"Alright"

"ARE YOU CRAY-CRAY!1! I AM NOT LEAVING LIKE THIS!"

"JEROME!"

"Fine" He pouted.

"Okay, see you all in a week." I ended the chat and got ready for bed. Thoughts ran through my head. Was this a good idea or a very bad one that will lead to death. Ehh, we"ll figure it out in a week.

**DONE FINNALLY, i had to think alot cuz i wanted this chapter to be longer, and it was by 100 words or so. ENJOY and ill ask this once or at the end of every chapter after this **

**TRY TO GET THEM TO READ THIS! I want to see there reactions, it WILL be funny! Trust me, im part canadian...no im not XP**


	4. Chapter 4

**I BRING TO YOU...CHAPTER 4! now just for a recap, minecraft youtubers that we all love turn into their minecraft skins and turns out to be a disaterious plan made by the evil CARROT who will be female ginger herobrine later. so now the 5 people from Team Crafted( and tyler [] MUNCHING A BROTATAO[])come to the smithaven mall in longisland to meet up with YTF (DAS MEEEE) to KILLLLL THE PSYCHO CARROT. and thats what you missed on the last time on GEE, WERE FUCKED.**

**ADAM'S POV**

We all went to NewYork as we agreed. The Smithaven Mall is HUGE! We were going to meet in front of... The Hottopic. I saw Mithc and Jerome sitting on a bench near by.

"Hey guys. I'm surprized that there's noone freaking out about how we look." I said.

"Everyone thinks were cosplayers. They're so common here, just look." Jerome pointed to a hoard of homestuck, hetalia, and vocaliod cosplayers. "So, we're in the clear for now." Quentin and Ian arrived as the cosplayers passed.

"Hey guys"

"Sup"

"Now were just waiting for YTF and Tyler. ( i think you know by now)"

"What should we do while we wait?" Ian asked the dreaded question.

"LET'S GO TO DIDNEY WORL STORE! and the other stores too." Mitch and Jerome shouted. We all linked arms and ran into the Hottopic first.

"Man, they have awesome stuff here." Ian said looking at the shirts in the front. Mitch saw the Doctor Who merch and wanted to buy the TARDIS door sling but he saw other things and drifted away. Jerome and I found the MineCraft things and started to have a Sword/Pick-axe fight in the middle of the store. Quentin found the pokémon thongs and walked out of the store.

"Why did the put pokémon (MUDKIPS ACTUALLY) on thongs?!"

"At least its not a thong for 2 year olds, the ones they used to sell at Sears"

"GUYS! Hey." I turned around and saw Tyler and who I guess is YTF. She had an awesome skin. Her skin was so detailed. WAY TO DETAILED!1! She was just a person with a tee-shirt of Kraft MacnCheese and purple skinny jeans. Her face looked derped and like a walrus. Still was funny.

"Hey Tyler and... YTF?" Jerome asked.

"yep...OMG YOUR SOO FLUFFY!" She started scatching Jerome's head and he purred. Wait...CHEWBACCA PURRS LIKE A CAT? Never expected that. Quentin and I still laughed. Jerome just looked at us angrily and growled.

"Jerome... Guys, stop. Let's just go to my house and get Carrot." YTF responded. We followed her to her very, very, old car and went to her house.

**DONE and MyLittleMuffinZ, i wanted it like that but if u dont like it i changed it, a bit. ( ^ω^ ) enjoy ( ^ω^ )**


	5. Chapter 5

**im going to say this once, if you don't understand read the chapters before it. And if still don't get it, pm me and ill fill u in, okay. And im on an iPad so there will be spelling mistakes until i get on a computer.**

**Also, this might become a weekly think because at my school i do literary club. with the literary club im going to a poetry slam next Wednesday and then a preforming arts competition which is basically acting out a poem for 3 to 5 minutes. I've been practicing and practicing all week. Even though its on DEC. 7. I'm new to this so yea...I HAVE SUBWAY!**

**any way, ONTO CHAPPY (lol chappy) BUTTS CHAPTER 5**

**MITCH'S POV**

The ride to YTF's house was long and quiet.I felt kind of awkward sitting in between Jerome and Quentin. Ian and Adam were talking about something. I can't really tell what they're saying but i know it's about the person we're after.

"So...how about some music." YTF said, plugging in her iPod. she started playing some Panic! At The Disco songs. Ian and Adam stopped talking and started dancing to the current song, Vegas Lights. Tyler (tt-3-) grabs her iPod and starts scrolling through her songs.

"Hey Adam, Listen to this." Tyler started playing Ada's Parody, "New World"

"NO! This song makes me sing the real song, "Paradise" by Coldplay." YTF said. She shrugged it off and drove. We eventually get out of traffic and get on the highway. We shortly arrived at her...very square house. she told us to wait outside for a bit. I think it's because she has to put her cat somewhere. The others have different thoughts. One of her friends starts walking up her driveway.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"we're no one... ARE YOU CARROT?!" Adam accused the poor girl. She backed away and shook her head.

No, I'm Raivis. Still, WHO ARE YOU MINECRAFT SHITS?" Raivis screamed, YTF ran out right after. Raivis jumped on YTF's back and screamed, "OFF TO NARNIA!"

"Dude, not now. I'm busy, as you see my guests. Jeez, just go inside and get food. NOT ALL OF IT!" YTF said as the other girl ran inside and back out with 3 bags of M N'M cookies.

"Okay guys, you can come in." She motioned us to follow. We all walked in and saw her whole room was a shrine to... Everything. There was doctor who, mlp, hetalia, homestuck, attack on titan, even a bunch of youtubers...and converse.

"Welcome to the asylum." She said, waving her hands frantically.

"Well, this room is insane." Adam said, looking at a picture of himself.

"I FOUND THE MEROME STASH!" Jerome said, pointing at YTF's iPad.

"No, it doesn't only have Merome... It has other ships, too. " She said, thorwing it on her bed.

"Uh, YTF...your cat is biting me." Quentin said, raising his hand.

"HA, FISH!" Ian said.

"Just kick her, but not hard..." She said, looking for the house phone.

"Found it!" She dialed a number.

"Hey Carrot, can i come over? No one else... Okay see ya... Oaky, let's go!" She started for the door and stormed out into the front yard. We all shruged and followed her. I didn't know where this would lead us, but I know it's gonna be fun.

**POOL HERE I COME**


End file.
